mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring
Rings are mostly ranged weapons in Minecraft that can allow the user to perform powerful attacks. Obtaining Crafting Rings, like most conventional weapons, are crafted. Enchanting Golden Ingots in an enchantment table allows you to earn the 4 required in the recipe; they are put in a t-shape at the bottom. Then place 2 iron nugget sabove the t-shaped golden ingots and place a very valuable item, like a gem block, at the top. Natural Generation Any ring can be found in all of the structures, in about 1 in 18 chests. The ring can sometimes be enchanted to boost it's usefulness. Trading Clerics can sell 2 of any of the rings, one costing about 30-36 emeralds, as a fifth-tier trade. Sometimes the ring is enchanted, Usage When charged with right-click for a set amount of time, the ring starts to glow. Charge time depends on the ring in question. The ring is cast when released. Ring projectiles aren't always direct attacks, being mostly random and hard to predict, allowing the player to hit the target in more ways than one, unlike the sword and bow. Rings are also unique in that attacks cost both durability, and XP, so the player needs to make sure both statistics are in check. Durability points and XP cost of the ring also depend on the type of ring, and any enchantments that the ring may face. Some of the many magic rings have magic damage capabalities, and thus can bypass armor, making them effective at dealing larger amounts of damage, but the cost of the attacks is a thing to consider. Variants Similar to the Sword, rings have different variants and materiels that compose of them, but unlike the melee weapon, are completely different in execution and cost, giving the player new styles to commit to. There are 8 variants of magic rings in all; Ring of Fire (Quartz Block Ring) DUR: 250 When charged for 2 seconds. it shoots a fireball at the cursor with perfect accuracy, dealing 3 hearts of damage + plus 1 second of burn time. The projectile travels 60 percent the speed of arrows, and can travel up to 80 blocks. It consumes 1 durability point and 2-3 exp to fire a fireball. The fireball doesn not explode, nor does it burn terrain. Northern Lights (Emerald Block Ring) DUR: 180 Charged for 3 seconds, the Northern Lights shoots a cloud of green neon into the air that stays in mid air at a distance of up to 40 feet. It then summons blue lightning every 2-3 seconds that deals about 1.5 hearts of magic damage. The cloud stays for 10 seconds. Each cloud costs 4-5 exp and 1 durability point to summon. Rainbow Prism (Diamond Block Ring) DUR: 340 This ring shoots rapid bursts of rainbow lasers of about 3 a second. Each are fired rather instantaneously, so each cost 1 durability point and 1 exp point to fire. The projectile spread is rather large, but it's rapid fire rate compensates. Each laser can cut through enemies to deal 0.75 heart of magic damage an attack. Each laser has a 1 in 5 chance to deal a bonus hallowed damage effect that harms the target, dealing an extra 1.5 hearts of magic damage. Undead get affected by 0.5 hearts more light damage, and can even be affected by the light aura generated from targets, causing a 1 heart damage when 2 blocks away from the target. Seven Seas (Sea Lantern Ring) DUR: 200 This ring allows the player to summon a special Prismarine Sword in their hand if they hold the ring for up to 4 seconds of charge. Each summoning costs 1 durability point and 5-7 exp points. The name reflects the fact that it can hit seven times during each summoning. Each melee sword attack deals about 2.5 hearts of damage with an attack speed of 1, the speed of an diamond axe. However, the sword has the special property of inflicting mining fatigue and slowness 1 to a target for 2 seconds every 1 in 3 hits. Each swing costs 1 durability point and 1-2 exp. Carrying the sword also allows players to fire a blue wave particle when right click is pressed. This wave is the size of a sweep attack, travels 3/4s the speed of an arrow, and can pierce up to 3 times in a line to deal about 1.5 hearts of damage and have a 1/3 chance to cause weakness 1 for 2 seconds. The sword suffers 2 durability from this, and a loss of 3-4 exp is generated. The sword is a special item that is bound to the main hand when it is summoned, meaning no other weapons can be put there. Then the ring is put in another place. The weapon, when it breaks, can then be summoned about 5 seconds later. Ender's Cloak (ender crystal ring) DUR: 240 When charged for 2 seconds, this ring can allow the player to summon a small cloud of ender acid (about 3 blocks wide)around themselves for up to 5 seconds.This acid doesn't hurt the player, however. The attack deals 0.75 hearts of damage per second, and can even be summoned in flight of an elytra or on horseback without harming the horse that is ridden. Each cloud costs 1 durability and 3-4 exp to manage. A cooldown of 10 seconds is needed before each atttack. Each cloud has a 1 in 4 chance to inflict blindness 1 on a target for as long as they are there. A cloud will display black sparkles when it can do this. Call of Dragons (Dragon Egg Ring) DUR: 1 Noting that the egg is only given once, the next dragon will drop a second egg for the player to keep for show. This ring allows the player to summon a miniature version of the Ender Dragon and use it as a companion. The dragon has 80 hearts of health, is very slow, and can only be summoned once, as the ring is consumed. Using an saddle, the player can ride the beast and control it, even giving it commands for the beast by right-clicking items. A cooldown of 5 secconds is between using any of the items, and each item costs 3-5 exp to consume. Fire Charge: Shoot a tiny ender acid charge at the cursor that deals 3 hearts of damage on impact. Travels 60 blocks at the speed of 1.5 times an arrow. Dragon breath: Breath a spray of ender acid at the cursor that covers a small range for 3 seconds. The cloud deals 0.8 hearts of damage a second. Because of the powerful nature of the beast, the player should keep the dragon in a stable by tying a lead. It defends itself from intruders pretty well, so it's unlikely to be killed by anyone except the player. Because of these powerful abilities, the beast can only be summoned once, ever, and thus, it's recommended to keep the dragon in asafe place. Dark Rune (Nether Star Ring) DUR: 300 This ring allows the player to mark an area of a radius of 3 by 3 blocks for domination by charging right click for 4 seconds. This marked area, when stepped on, has a wither skull fall on the target, dealing 3.5 hearts of direct damage and 1.5 hearts of wither. Enemies caught in the small explosion (1/9 that of tnt) are hit with 1.5 hearts of damage and 0.5 hearts of wither. Since the rune is dark, this weapon is best used in dark places, or in shadow. One rune is summonable every 4 seconds, and each rune is only placeable by a distance of 12 blocks. 1 rune costs 1 durability and 6-7 exp to cast. It should be noted that a wither skull can be blocked by above ground structures, or the target can evade the attack, so take caution. Jack Frost (Freezing Lapis Ring) DUR: 170 When a lapis block is crafted with 8 frosted ice, a block created by Frost Walker (when thos blocks are mined with silk touch), and then placed in the ring recipe, it becomes the Jack Frost, which allows the player to cast a constant icy cloud-like spray onto the enviroment, freezing the mob in ice. The frozen mob experiences 0.5 hearts of elemental damage along with a 1 in 5 chance to unleash a slowness V for about 3 seconds, also boasting an icy aura. The Jack Frost travels up to 3-4 blocks and costs 1 durability point per second and 2-3 exp to fire per second. A few mobs, like bosses, are immune to the slowness effect, but not the magic damage. Nether mobs experience a boosted damage of 0.75 hearts of damage and are slowed for 1 second longer. Fangfury (Opal Ring) DUR: 270 Opals drop from 1 in 6 evokers. The player can charge the ring for 2 seconds to cast 5-7 fangs in a straightline, dealing 2.5 hearts of magic damage in a line, while costing 1 durability and 3-4 exp. This attack pierces all enemies in a line, and travels up to 30 blocks. Repairing and Enchanting Repairing any ring requires a golden ingot, but the player can also enchant the ring with Unbreaking and Mending to add more use to their power. The player can also add these new enchantments to Rings. Improving Enchantments Willpower: Reduces XP cost of the ring by 5 percent each level, goes to level 3 Dexterity: Increases projectile speed by 8 percent, goes to level 2. Intelligence: Reduces cast time by 0.5 seconds, and goes to level 1. Treasure Enchantment: Divine Power A extremely rare treasure enchantment that allows player to gain more powers and improve usefulness from the rings; Ring of Fire: Fireballs have a 1 in 6 chance to explode to deal 1 heart to surrounding enemies. Northern Lights: Lightning can cause enemies to be lit on fire for 1.5 seconds. Rainbow Prism: The player can charge a laser for up to 3 seconds to generate a mega laser that deals 2 hearts of magic amage and has a 1 in 2 chance to deal the light effect. Seven Seas: Gives the player +4 durability on the sword. Ender's Cloak: Allows the player to move the cloak as they walk Call of Dragons: Allows 1 more use of the ring. Dark Rune: The Dark Rune has a 1 in 7 chance to summon a hostile wither skeleton that fights for you near the rune Fangfury: A 1 in 5 chance per attack can allow the player to summon 2-3 vexes that aid the player for up to 8 seconds. Category:Item Category:Objectiveinsight